My High School Life A Stemi Story
by MirandaKP
Summary: This is a Stemi Sterling and Demi story. It has a BUNCH of disney stars. Includes selena gomez, jo bros, camp rock girls, so random ppl, mackenzie falls ppl, and much more!
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School part 1

**Chapter 1:**** First Day of School (part 1)**

**A/N: This one is just kinda introducing everyone. My first story ever so please let me know if its any good. Now Read! **

* * *

It was the first day of school of my junior year. I couldn't wait to see all my friends again. I had seen them all during the summer, but we hadn't all been together at one place sense last year.

My alarm went off at 6:00, and I walked over to my bedside table to turn it off. I had woken up fifteen minutes earlier and hadn't been able to fall asleep again. I walked to my closet and put on my favorite shirt and jeans. Then I found my black converse and put them on. I walked into my bathroom across the hall and finished getting ready.

I glanced at the clock before heading downstairs and it read 6:45. Perfect. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen where my mom was making eggs and bacon for me. She always did this on the first day of school. I got a cup of orange juice and sat down.

The food tasted so good, I never even talked because I was to busy scarfing it down and savoring deliciousness. After I was done, I still had five minutes to spare. I got my bag from where I had dropped it on the stairs and walked back to my mom.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Mom. It was super yummy."

"No problem, Sweetie. Have a good day at school. Tell everyone I said 'hi'" she replied. My mom was a morning person, so she was used to getting up early. Whereas I was a night person, so readjusting to waking up wasn't so fun.

"Hey Mom, can we have a party next weekend? You know, like a 'Welcome back!' kind of party? Just for my friends" I asked.

"Sure, that sounds great. You better go now or Selena is going to leave without you" she joked.

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving. Bye Mom, love you!" I kissed her on the cheek than ran out the front door and saw Selena just walking out her front door across the street.

"Hey Demz!" she called out cheerfully. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and converse, just like me. We didn't see the need to "fit in" or impress people. We had all the friends we could ask for.

"Hey Selly! You ready to go?"

"Totally! I can't wait to see everyone again! Especially Nick." Oh, I forgot to mention that Selena and Nick had huge crushes on each other and everyone knew it but them. But hey, isn't that how it always is?

"If that boy doesn't ask you out this year I will personally slap him and knock some sense into him for you." We both laughed at that.

By now we were at the school. We walked up to the front of Westwick High School and waited by the sign, our usual gathering point for all of our friends. We saw the Jonas brothers pull up in Kevin's car. Nick and Joe got out while Kevin went to park.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Joe asked.

"Hey. Hey Selena." Nick said smiling at her. See what I mean? The only two who don't know. Joe looked at me and rolled his eyes and we started laughing. That's when the two lovebirds snapped out of it and looked away, blushing.

Kevin walked up then with Aly and A.J. with him. Not far behind them was Nico, Grady, and Skyler. They all walked up to us and we all said hi and talked about what we did during summer. In the next five minutes, Brandi had come to school with Miley and Emily in the car, Tiffany and Meaghan had walked up, Allyson and Taylor had skateboarded here, Ferguson drove here, and lastly, Ella, Peggy, and Aaryn had all been dropped of by Aaryn's mom.

"Hey guys!" I yelled out, "Next weekend there's gonna be a party at my house for us, okay?" They all yelled out things like "I'll be there" or "sweet".

We then went into the school and found our lockers. I had a top locker, so I was happy. It was by the English rooms, and also by Miley, Allison, Nico, and Meaghan. Selena's was on the other side of school by the Spanish rooms with Emily, Joe, Skyler, A.J. and Taylor. Nick's was by Ferguson, Ella, and Grady by the Cafeteria. Aly, Peggy, Tiffany, Kevin, and Brandi's lockers were over by the science rooms.

And then I saw him.

Sterling Knight. The boy I liked A LOT. He was at his locker which was on the next set of class rooms next to mine. He was wearing a black shirt, jeans and Vans. And boy did he look good.

"DEMI!"

"Huh? Ya?" I asked.

"You zoned out. We were gonna go meet by Taylor's locker." Said Allison.

"Oh. Okay, let's go." So we walked over there and then we all took out our schedules.

"Where's room 62?" someone asked. "Where's the computer lab again?" someone else said. We all figured out where our classes were and then the bell rang to get to class. We all said bye and then parted.

I had choir first with Aly, A.J., and Miley, so we all walked over there together. The class went by fast sense all we did was introduce ourselves and play games for the first day.

After that class was over I had English. I walked to the classroom and found Selena in there. We sat down next to each other. Soon, Tiffany and Joe came in, too, and took a seat next to us. The class went by a little slower because all we did was talk about what we would be doing that year. Everyone in that class zoned out, some even fell asleep, so it's a good thing the teacher typed it all up on paper.

My next class was year book which Selena had, too. It was taught by the same teacher, so we stayed in the class talking about how our first period class went. In no time at all, Nico, Nick, and Ella all walked into the classroom. We walked up to them and said hi. We took our seats with Nick sitting next to Selena who was next to me. Nico was on the other side of me so he didn't have to hear the two flirting all class. After the teacher was done talking, we all took out our cameras and looked at each other's.

After Yearbook, everyone had a fifteen minute break. We all met by Nick's locker because it was next to the cafeteria. Some of us went and got food while the rest of us stayed and talked.

"So Demi, have you seen Starling yet?" Selena whispered.

"Actually, ya. His locker is close to mine" I whispered back.

"Really? That's so awesome!" She yelled out.

"What is?" asked Peggy with a confused look on her face, along with everyone else's faces.

"Oh…uhm…that…we're gonna go swimming and pull out the slip n' slide for he party" I covered up.

You see, Selena is the only one who knows I like sterling. I would tell our other friends, but they don't really like him that much. And some of our friends, like Ferguson and Skyler, were friends with him, too. So if I told them, I would either be (a.) made fun of; (b.) shunned by most of my friends; or (c.) both a and b are correct.

"Oh cool!" everyone cheered.

"Sorry. Nice save though." Selena whispered.

"It's alright. I just don't want them to find out. You know what would happen" I told her.

"You never know Demz. They might be fine with it. I don't think they would shun you though. They're our friends."

"I just don't want them to know Sel."

Then the bell wrung for fourth period. I looked at my schedule and saw that I had Algebra 2 class next. I asked everyone if they had it next, and to my dismay, they all replied no. So I headed off to class alone.

* * *

_What will happen in Demi's next class? Will she know anybody? Will she have any classes with Sterling? Will her friends find out? Review PlEASE! Tell me if its any good or not. If I should keep going. It will get more interesting. Please Review and tell me what to do. This is my first story EVER. Thanks. ~Miranda_


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of School Part 2

CHAPTER 2: First Day of School (Part 2)

* * *

The tardy bell wrung and I took my seat in the class, looking around at everyone. I recognized a few people from the previous two year's classes. I had never really talked to them before though. As the teacher walked to the front of the class, someone took a seat next to me.

"Can I sit here?" a male voice asked.

"Sure" I replied in a bored tone. It wasn't his fault, Algebra had just always bored me.

"So what's your name?" the mysterious boy asked. I decided I should look up at him now.

"I'm Demi. Demi Lovato. What about you?" I looked at the boy. He seemed to be a senior. Wait, he looked familiar. Oh my gosh! He's one of

Sterling's friends!

"I'm Taylor Lautner. I'm a senior here." Trust me, I know.

"Oh cool. I'm a junior." This was going to be interesting. Maybe I could find out more about Sterling through him.

"Cool," he said, "So what-"

"Mr. Lautner! I'm sorry. Am I interrupting your flirting time with Miss Lovato there? Or may I continue?" The teacher yelled out, causing me to blush a bright shade of red.

"Sorry sir. Won't happen again." He looked at me at smiled then looked back at the teacher. What was that about? He was not flirting with! Right? Ugh! You know what? No, he wasn't. He was just being nice. Yup, that's what I'm going with.

After a few long, dull minutes of class, the bell finally wrung to free me of my boredom.

"See ya tomorrow Demi."

"Bye Taylor" I replied as I walked out of class with him. I walked to my locker where Miley was staring at me. I walked up to her and gave her a confused face.

"Who was that hottie you were with?"

"That's Taylor Lautner. He's a senior in my class"

"You like him?" Well she got straight to the point, didn't she?

"Na, you can have him."

"Oh, I will." We started laughing and talking about our day so far. She had Piano with me next so we walked to the class at the back of the school together. It was all the way on the opposite side of campus, and on the way we met up with Meaghan and Nick. They also had piano, so we walked the rest of the way, making it in the class just before the tardy bell had wrung.

"Hey Miley, maybe next time we should just talk on the way and not at the lockers" I told her laughing.

"Ya, good idea" she laughed back.

Me and Miley already met the teacher in choir because it was the same teacher. It was also the same curriculum we would be doing, so we just got to talk the whole time. And guess wat she wanted to talk about.

"So that Taylor guy…What's he like?" she inquired. Gee, how did I know he would be the topic of her choice? Note the sarcasm.

"I don't know. We barely talked before the teacher totally flipped out."

"Aw, that sucks…So what did you talk about?"

"Excuse me girls, can you keep it down a little?" the teacher asked.

"Sorry. We will" I apologized.

"Anyways, what did you guys talk about?"

"Our names and grade."

"Seriously? Like, that's it? Nothing else?"

"Nope"

"Not at all?"

"No Milez. That was it. The teacher heard us talkin' and freaked on us. We were quiet the rest of the class."

"Wowww…Well at least I know I have no competition right?" We laughed, but quietly so we wouldn't get yelled at by the teacher. Then the bell wrung for class to be over and lunch to begin.

Miley, Nick, Meaghan, and I all walked out of class towards the cafeteria. "Demi! Nick! Guys over here!" we heard Selena yelling out. We spotted her in the quad with most of our group.

"Hey did you see A.J., Skyler or Aaryn yet?" I asked them.

Grady was the one to answer. "Ya, they were asked to stay after class. Teacher got mad at them for talking the whole class. She never caught me though." He was smirking at his "sneakiness".

"Ooh Demi, looks like you weren't the only trouble-maker today" Miley interjected. We started laughing and she told the girls about Taylor. I zoned out during the conversation and found Sterling.

"DEMI! You're zoning again." A.J. said.

"Oops, sorry. Oh hey you were released out of prison?" I joked with her.

"Haha, ya the prison guard women was a dragon. She had a lot of steam to blow." Everyone started laughing at that joke. I glanced back over to where Sterling and his friends were sitting at.

"Oh my GOSH! Look it's Taylor!" Miley screamed out.

"Uhm…Ya Miley…I've been here the whole time…" Taylor's (our Taylor's) face was priceless. She looked at Miley like she had lost her mind.

"Not you, Taylor. I meant Taylor Lautner. He's a TOTAL hottie!" Miley said while Tay's face went back to normal and she carried on her conversation with Allison. "Oh great." Miley complained.

"What's wrong?" Tiffany asked.

"He's hanging out with _Sterling Knight_. Ugh."

"See Selena? Miley is totally crushing on that guy and she just lost some interest in him because he's just _hanging out_ with Sterling. How do you think they would react when they find out I like _him._" I whispered.

"It wouldn't last after their shock" She whispered back.

Everyone mingled the rest of the lunch. Nick and Selena flirted most of the time. You know, the normal. It was the first day and we were already use to the schedule.

The bell wrung for our next class, which for Peggy, Emily, Grady, and me, was Physics. Ugh. That's even worse than Algebra, but hey, at least I had friends this period.

The class passed uneventful. And Next was P.E. Today we would just be getting our uniforms and then sitting in the gym with the rest of the P.E. classes hanging out. I ended up having P.E. with Selena, Ella, Skyler, and Taylor. We had fun sitting in there talking. That is, until I noticed who was in the other P.E. class. Sterling Knight. And Taylor Lautner and Ferguson. Oh. Joy. NOT!

The one class I didn't want with him was P.E. I mean technically he's not in my class, but the two classes do P.E. together, so he kinda is in my class. This is SO not good.

"Selena do you see who's over there?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. HEY FERGUSON! Over here!" She yelled out, turning all their heads, including Sterling's. He looked straight at me, then nodded. I smiled back then looked to Selena, trying (and failing) to play cool. I was blushing. Why? I mean all he did was nod at me. OMG! Sterling Knight nodded at me!

Chill out Demi. Breathe in…and out…in…out…ok.

"Wow, Demi, why are you blushing so much?" Taylor asked. Crap!

"Uhm…I-I…uh" I couldn't speak. I was freaking out. What am I going to tell her?

"Come on, Demz. Tell me. I won't tell anyone, I swear" she pleaded.

"Alright…fine. But _please _don't get mad at me when I tell you."

"I promise. Now what's up?"

I took a deep breathe. "Okay. I like Sterling. A lot actually." I was so scared of what her reaction would be. I hope she wouldn't freak out and tell everyone. But on the inside I knew that she was a great friend and could be trusted.

"OMG! Really? That's so cool! You should have told me before!"

"Wait, what? Your not mad at all? I thought you guys hated him?"

"First of all, I never personally said anything bad about him. Second,

we didn't really hate him, we just didn't like him that much 'cus he we thought he was a jerk to you. We thought YOU hated him" Taylor explained to me.

"I told you they wouldn't freak out on you Demi" Selena said.

"I'm still scared to tell the others though," I confessed, "what if they take it differently. They might actually hate him." when I said that, Taylor and Selena started whispering to each other. You know that's a bad sign, especially because when they stopped, they were both smirking at me.

"Oh gosh, what now?" I asked, a little freaked out and worried.

"We have decided" began Selena.

"To give you until after school tomorrow" Taylor interjected.

"To tell our friends about Sterling" Selena finished. Or so I thought.

"Oh yeah, and if you don't, we will" Taylor added, flashing me a beaming smile, as did Selena next to her. Tomorrow would not be a good day.

The bell wrung for the next class to start, which was Spanish for me. When I got into the room, I saw Allison, Aaryn, and Ferguson. Ferguson said we should just walk to Spanish together after P.E. Oh crap! What if Ferguson told Sterling I liked him during P.E.? No, Ferguson wouldn't do that…right?

After School, I walked home with Selena; she talked about things her and Nick talked about and did the entire walk home. Before she parted across the street to her house she reminded me,

"Don't forget, you only have until the end of tomorrow to tell them. Bye!"

Darn! I was using every inch of hope I could get that the whole Nick thing would make her forget. Guess not.

I walked inside and trudged up the stairs to my room. My mom was still at work so I was home alone. I signed all the school papers the teachers had given us today and then jumped onto my bed. "Maybe sleeping would calm me down" I thought.

All I know is that tomorrow would sure be one interesting day at school. And it would only be the second day.

* * *

_What will Demi do? Will she muster up the guts to tell them, or will Selena and Taylor have to tell them? How will her friends react? Will Ferguson tell? And what about Taylor L? Does he like Demi? Does Miley still like him? And where were Kevin and Brandi during school? The answers soon to come in episode three of __**My High School Life.**_

Thanks for reading! Plz review and tell me what u think. Any advice? Luv u all!

~Miranda


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

CHAPTER 3: The Truth

When my alarm clock went off the next morning, I groggily rose out of bed and walked over to my closet. I decided on a plain black t-shirt with a grey vest on top. I found a pair of jeans and then grabbed my converse high-tops. I walked to my bathroom across the hall and took a shower then got ready for school.

I walked downstairs and grabbed a poptart and placed it in the toaster. While it was cooking, I walked over to my mom who was on the couch watching t.v. "Good morning, Mom" I said, sleep still evident in my voice.

"Good morning, Sweetie. How did you sleep?" she asked, not fully paying attention.

"Alright. I'm not completely used to getting up early again."

"Oh ok" she said, waving off the subject so she could focus on whatever they were talking about on the news. I walked back into the kitchen and got the poptart and a glass of milk. I ate it in about 10 minutes, so I decided to text Selena.

_Hey Sel. U almost ready 2 go?_

_Ya Demz, I'll be out in a sec._

_Ok I'll meet u out there._

I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. "Bye Mom" I said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I walked out the front door and walked across the street to Selena's house, taking a seat on her porch swing.

"Hey Demi, ready for your big day today?" she greeted me with a smirk on her face.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked with a confused expression as I got up from the porch swing and we walked down the steps.

"Duh. Today is the day that you tell everyone about Sterling!" she yelled. Oh did I mention that he also lives down the street from me? Well he does.

"Shh!" I whispered; we were right in front of his house. "Ugh! I forgot about that. Well there goes my good day."

"Relax. I swear you're over reacting. And you know that because Tay was totally fine with it. We were texting last night and she told me she was starting to wonder if you still liked guys" Selena joked, laughing.

"Haha very funny" I said sarcastically. We were almost at school now.

"So when you gonna tell them? Or will me and Taylor have to?"

"I don't know. I don't want them finding out at all."

"Too bad" she said with a too sweet smile on her face. I stuck my tongue out at her in reply. We reached the school and walked to my locker first since it was closest to the front of the school. Miley and Meaghan were already there.

"Hey guys!" Meaghan cheered when she saw us.

"Hey!" we both replied. I got my stuff for my second period class since I wouldn't need anything for choir first period.

"We're going over to my locker now. You guys comin'?" Selena asked.

"Sure" they both said. The four of us walked across the campus to Selena's locker, talking about our first day and which classes we thought we would like and what teachers we thought for sure were raised by the devil.

When we reached Selena's locker, A.J., Skyler, and Taylor were there. Taylor saw us come up and smirked at me. Today was gonna be a long day.

"Miley and Meaghan started talking to A.J. while Skyler went over to Nick, Grady, and Ferguson by their lockers. That left Taylor to talk to me about Sterling with Selena.

"So Demi, who will end up telling them?" she asked.

"Did I mention that I _really_ don't like you two right now."

"Oh come on Demz, just tell them. How about at brunch?" Selena suggested.

"How about no?" I said back,

"Either way, they find out today" Taylor said.

The bell wrung and we went to our classes. They were all pretty uneventful. We sang in choir, read in English, and took practice pictures in yearbook while Nick and Selena flirted. Then it was brunch.

"So Demz, you think about telling them at brunch?" Selena asked.

"Sel, if I did that, that would give them more time to hate me today and less time for me to be with my friends. Duh" I stated in an obvious tone.

"Whatever. But time is ticking away."

We all met up by the cafeteria after going to our lockers and dropping off our books and getting our stuff for our next classes. I just needed to get my Algebra stuff. Me and Miley walked to the cafeteria together.

"So Demi, you have that Taylor guy in your next class right?" she asked.

I laughed. "Oh ya, I do. Why?"

"No reason…" she trailed off.

"Miley I know you like Lautner" I told her.

"I know but…he hangs with that jerk, Sterling" she said as I inwardly cringed at that.

"I don't care about that. Trust me. If I really liked someone in that group like you like Taylor, would you be mad at me?" I asked. If only she knew that that person existed and wasn't just in Sterling's group, but it was Sterling. Then again, by the end of the day, she will know.

"Of course not, Demi!"

"See? So why is it any different for you and him?" I asked her.

"That's a good point…you're right! I like him and I want to talk to him. I think I'm gonna go now. Bye!" she told me.

"Good luck!" I told her as she walked away. I walked up to our friends then.

"Where's Miley going?" Aly asked.

"She's going to talk to that Taylor Lautner guy. She likes him" I told them.

"Oh cool" they replied. I noticed that Skyler and Ferguson were over with Sterling now, and I looked to see how Miley was doing. She seemed really happy, and to be honest, so did he.

"Awww, they look so cute together!" Emily cried out. Apparently I wasn't the only one watching the two.

"He totally likes her!" Peggy shouted.

"Definitely! I mean look at that smile on his face!" Allison stated.

"You can _so_ tell they have chemistry!" Aaryn interjected.

You could hear all of the guys groaning which made some of the girls, including myself, laugh a little.

After that, the bell wrung for fourth period. Miley and Taylor L. walked toward me. Miley was all smiles and Taylor was clearly happy. Miley said by to us and me and Taylor walked to class.

"Hey Demi, your friend Miley, she's really great" he told me on our way to the classroom.

"Ya she's a really great person. So you like her?" I asked with a knowing smile on face.

"Actually, ya. I do." He smiled at me. "Is she single?"

"Yeah. You should ask her out" I answered. I was so happy for Miley.

"Do you think she likes me?" he asked me. Boy, was this guy blind or something?

"I know the answer to that, and its really obvious answer that you somehow seemed to have missed. So for that, you can just _ask her_ and see if she says _yes_ or no" I said emphasizing the words. Apparently that didn't register with his brain though.

"Fine. Don't tell me. But I will ask her" he told me as we took our seats in the class.

The rest of the class we were silent, afraid to get on the teacher's bad side again. After class we said bye and I walked to my locker where Miley already was at.

"What did he say? Does he like me? Did he even talk about me? Does he think I'm annoying? Oh my gosh, I bet he doesn't even like me, does he?" She bombarded me with questions.

"Hi to you too, Miley" I laughed.

"Oh sorry, hey Demz. So…what did he say?" We started walking to class.

I decided to tease her just a little longer. "I'm sorry, who are you talking about again?"

"Taylor Lautner!"

"Who?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Demi! Come on! You know who I'm talking about!"

I started laughing. "Alright, alright. He likes you" I said calmly like it was nothing new.

"AHHH!" she screamed with joy.

"Miley! Chill!" We started laughing and met up with Nick and Meaghan. Piano passed by fast and we picked our song for our first in-class recital in two weeks. Then it was lunch.

"Demi! Come here!" Selena and Taylor and called me over to them. Oh boy.

"Hey gu-."

"So you gonna tell them now or what?" Selena interrupted.

I sighed and said, "I don't wanna."

"Fine, you don't have to" Taylor replied.

"Really? Thanks guys!"

"Dem, you don't have to, but we still do" Selena explained.

"Oh." We walked to the rest of the group. Ferguson and Skyler were here, too, along with our other friends. Kevin and Brady walked up together later than everyone else. I wonder where they were. Where were they yesterday, too? Oh well. Not my problem at the moment.

"Everyone! We have something important to say" Taylor said. Here we go.

"You guys don't need to get mad at her either, but listen with an open mind" Selena added on. I can't do this. Not now. Ferguson and skyler have classes with him still. Ferg has his in two periods, and so do I. I don't want him to tell him already. No, this can't happen yet.

"Demi wants you all to know that-" Taylor started before I interrupted her.

"That I want everyone to meet in the front after school today. I have to tell you guys something." If I tell them after, Skyler and Ferguson with be les likely to tell. And I can still have my friends for the rest of today if they overreacted. That was my plan.

Selena and Taylor looked at me questioningly and I just nodded back at them. Everyone said they would meet up at the front of the building today. With that being said, we all ate our lunch. After lunch, we went to our classes.

I had Physics next, so Grady, Emily, and Peggy walked with me to the class. We all sat by each other again.

"Hey Demi, can you tell us what you were gonna tell us later? Please?" Grady asked.

"Sorry Graddy but please isn't gonna work this time" I said smiling at him.

"But Demi, I really want to know now. I can't take the suspense! I'll be thinking about it all day and I won't be able to focus on class!" he told me, trying to guilt me into it.

"Well then it's a good thing it's only the second day of school, huh?" I countered. "It's all review for the first week."

"Ugh. Fine." Emily, Peggy and I all laughed at his silliness. Physics was pretty uneventful after that; all we talked about was magnetism.

When the bell wrung for seventh period, I started freaking out, the good way and the bad way. I was happy I could see Starling, but at the same time, I was afraid he would somehow know already.

We got dressed for P.E. and Selena, Taylor, Ella, Skyler, and I walked to the gym. The other class was there, too, so Skyler walked over to Sterling and Ferguson and started talking to them while Ella walked over to some girl I'd never met and talked to her. That left Selena and Taylor to talk to me.

"So you're telling them after school?" Selena asked me.

"I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" I asked back without hope.

"Nope" Taylor said, popping the 'p'. I sighed and looked over at Sterling.

Wait a minute. He was just looking at me. When I looked over there, we made I contact and then looked away. Why was he looking over here? Skyler and Ferguson didn't know yet, so he couldn't possibly know. Maybe he was looking for someone else and I just happened to look when he scanned over our group. Probably.

P.E. went slowly. We were starting with basketball, but all we did that day was take notes on it. After class, it was time for Spanish. Ferguson and I walked over to Spanish together.

"So Demi, what are you gonna tell us after school?" Ferguson asked me.

"Well, Furg, I'd tell you but it's not after school." We laughed, even if on the inside I was freaking out about it. Spanish class was boring, too. And then the final bell wrung.

Oh. Crap.

My doom was about to come.

I just hope I was freaking out way more than needed. Otherwise, I'm dead.

We all gathered by the sign in front of the school. Selena stood to one side of me, Taylor on the other.

I was so afraid. I turned around to look at just the two. "Guys, I can't do this."

"Demi! Come on, you need to" Selena said.

"Can you do it for me?" I asked. I already knew there was no way out of it.

They thought about it and were about to say no, but then saw that I was shaking and agreed that they would.

"Hey guys! So like at lunch, Demi has something she wants you guys to know" Selena started.

"Please just think about it and don't freak out on her about it. It's not that big of a deal" Taylor added.

"Demi has a crush on someone" Selena kept going.

"But it's kinda someone we don't like" said Taylor.

"Who?" someone said.

Selena and Taylor looked at me asking if I was sure I wanted them to say it. I just nodded. I couldn't even talk.

"Sterling Knight" they both said.

"WHAT?"

* * *

_Hey guys. So I'm SO SORRY I haven't posted in over a week. I was really busy Friday and Saturday, and then I was on vacation from Sunday morning to Wednesday. And then I have to do summer reading for school and Friday and Saturday I was at a birthday party. So I'm SO sorry. Thanks to all of you who have story alerted me! And thanks so much to u who reviewed. I need your guys' opinions on this. Believe it or not, but I just kinda write whatever pops up in my head. For example this is different then what I had planned before._

_Anyways thanks and I'll try to post more often! Love you! ~MirandaKP_


	4. Chapter 4: The Past

CHAPTER 4: The Past

_**Previously **__**On My High School Life**__: _

"_Demi has a crush on someone" Selena kept going._

"_But it's kinda someone we don't like" said Taylor._

"_Who?" someone said._

_Selena and Taylor looked at me asking if I was sure I wanted them to say it. I just nodded. I couldn't even talk._

"_Sterling Knight" they both said._

"_WHAT?"_

_**Now on with the story.**_

* * *

"Demi! Are you kidding?" Someone shouted at me. I just gave them all a sheepish looked and looked down at my feet. Oh no. Its exactly what I thought would happen.

"Oh my GOSH! Demi actually likes someone!" Meaghan shouted.

"I know, right? This is great!" Tiffany squealed.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, what? I looked up at them finally with a confused look. "What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Demz, we've been worrying you were going emo or something. We thought you just gave up on love or somethin' " AJ explained.

"See, it wasn't just me" Taylor told me.

"Wait, so you guys aren't mad at me?" I looked at them with a hopefully and disbelieving face.

"Why would we be mad at you? Just cus' we don't like Sterling doesn't mean you can't." Miley explained with a "duh" tone in her voice.

"Are you all CRAZY? She likes Sterling! Demi!" Skyler yelled all the sudden with an angry face. Oh gosh, this is the exact thing I feared the most.

"Dude, what's the big deal?" Ferguson asked him.

"Sterling's one of our best friends! She can't just start liking him! It's not supposed to be like this!" He screamed partially at Ferguson, partially at me.

"Dude, you realize that doesn't make sense right?" Nick tried to reason with him.

"Fine. I'm going to his house now anyways. I'll just go tell him now" Skyler said staring at me. What is going on? He can't tell him! Ugh! This is the reason I didn't want everyone to find out! Especially Skyler and Ferguson, Sterling's friends.

Skyler ran off towards where Sterling was walkin with some other friends, like Taylor L. This can NOT be happening! Ferguson looked at me with an appologetic look then took off after him.

All I could do was stand there. Frozen. All my friends eyes were glued on me and I knew it, but I couldn't even move to look at them. Then I felt an arm around my shoulder that knocked me out of my trance. It was Selena.

"Hey, he's just mad. He prob won't even tell. Don't worry" she tried to comfort me.

"This is exactly why I didn't want the others to find out, Sel. I knew this would happen!" I couldn't help it. My eyes started stinging and my throat was tightening with the lump that was slowly growing.

"Hey do you wanna go get ice cream or something to try and cheer you up?" Emily asked me, walking over and hugging me.

"Ya, that might help. Thanks. Lets go."

Not everyone could go. Meaghan, Allison, Ella, Peggy, Grady, Aly, and AJ couldn't make it, and Skyler and Ferguson were still with…him. The rest of us started heading towards the near-by ice cream shop. Once we got there we all ordered different things, Sel and I decided to split a strawberry shake. We sat down in the red booth seats with the granite-looking tables. The place was made to look like an old-fashioned diner; it was one of or groups favorite hangout spots.

"So Demi, we're still on for the party this weekend right?" Kevin asked.

"Totally! It's gonna be awesome! We're gonna take out the slip-n-slide and bounce house!" We laughed. The cool thing about my friends was that we didn't care about acting crazy! In fact, in our minds, we were all still freshman, pulling all the crazy stunts and acting like maniacs. No one could ever make fun of us either because we acted like that on purpose and people knew it.

"Sweet!" Nico cried out. After about an hour, I was feeling a lot better, almost forgetting about the Sterling/Skyler incident. Almost.

We all decided to go home then. We all said bye to each other…except where was Kevin and Brandi again? Oh well, I'll see them tomorrow anyways. Me and Selena started walking home, talking about the party.

"Do you want me to come over a little early and help set up everything?" she asked.

"Ya, thanks. What movie should we watch during the sleepover?"

"Hmmm…OH! I know! Letters to Juliet!" She shouted filled with excitement. Selena's favorite movie at the moment was Letters to Juliet, so I really should have seen that coming.

"Okay. I'll ask the other girls later and see if there's anything else they want to watch, too" I told her.

"So you feeling better?" she asked with concern in her voice.

I sighed. "I just don't know what to do if he tells. You know what happened before, Sel. I don't want to get hurt again" I said, pain evident in my voice.

You see, a couple years ago, Sterling and I were inseparable. We literally talked almost 24/7. Whether it was in person or on the phone or iming on myspace or email, we would talk for hours straight. Then one day, I had a friend come over and I introduced them. They immediately liked each other, and well, he basically forgot about me. We still talked after that, just not as much, saying as he was busy talking to her instead.

And then she just stopped talking to him completely when she found the next cute boy. She basically broke his heart, and when she broke his, he got back by breaking mine. He cussed me out and said he didn't want to talk to me anymore.

That was also when I realized I loved him. Shortly before he broke me. I cried for so long after that, but eventually I got back to a semi-regular life. That's why my friends hated him. They didn't know the whole story, but they knew he hurt me. Selena was the only one who knew the whole thing.

By now, we wee already in front of our houses, so Selena crossed the street as I walked up the steps to my door. I glanced at the clock to see how long we had actually been gone. I was surprised when it said 5:27. I climbed up the steps to my bedroom and took out my binder. Since I had done most of my stuff at the end of classes, I only had the last few problems for math that I finished within 10 minutes.

When I had put everything away, I sat down on my bad and pulled out my laptop. Logging into my myspace, I saw that a few of my friends were online and that I had a new friend request. It was Taylor L. so I quickly accepted it since he was still online.

The next minute after reading a bulletin survey that Grady had done, I got an IM from Taylor L.

**Taylor_18: **Hey Demi

**DemDemz3: **hey taylor! What's up

**Taylor_18: **nothing really, just working on the math homework.

**DemDemz3:** ugh I hate math. Its so boring XP but I finished it earlier

**Taylor_18: **really? Wow. Im still trying to get it haha. Ugh its so freaking confusing!

**DemDemz3: **if you need help sometime, I can always help ya.

**Taylor_18: **really? Thanks Demi! I thought u hated math tho?

**DemDemz3: **well ya, but I'm still good at it. Haha. Apparently I had one of the top grades in my class last year.

**Taylor_18: **wow that's cool! Now I'm really glad I met you. Especially since I met miley because of you. Thanks for that btw J

**DemDemz3: **Awww I feel loved J no prob!

**Taylor_18: **haha

**DemDemz3: **well I g2g my moms gonna be home soon.

**Taylor_18: **really? Wow when does ur mom get home?

**DemDemz3: **ya about 7:30ish

**Taylor_18: **oh wow. Ok bye demi see ya 2morrow!

**DemDemz3: **see ya!

_DemDemz3 has logged off_

_Taylor_18 has logged off_

I shut off my computer and went downstairs with my ipod and headed into the kitchen to find something to eat. I plugged my ipod into the dock we had downstairs with the portable speakers in there and put it on shuffle. As I started searching in the pantry for something appealing, the song Thunder by Boys Like Girls came on. I started singing along with it while deciding on making some macaroni and cheese.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer _

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

I couldn't help but think about last summer, when the whole Sterling incident happened. This song was my favorite at that time, and it was true to me and what I was feeling. I really hope Skyler didn't tell him I like him. That could ruin any chance I could have to be his friend again.

I poured the macaroni into the strainer and then mixed in the cheese milk and butter then stirred it till it was done. By then I was singing to a new song, Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield. I ate my dinner and saved the rest for my mom who would be home in about 10 minutes. I shut off my ipod and went back upstairs to take a shower and change into my pajamas.

When I was out dressed, I walked downstairs to see my mom eating.

"Hey Mom."

"Oh hey, Sweetie. Thank you for dinner" she told me, "Its very good."

"Thanks. How was your day?" I asked her sitting down across the table from her.

"Long. Tiring. How was school?" she asked.

_Amazing! My friends made me tell everyone who I liked, which by the way is that boy that you hate and say he has no future. And on top of that wonderful part, one of them, who is also friends with him, might have told him I like him. So ya, my day was absolutely fantastic!_ I thought to myself, even my mind was dripping with sarcasm. Ya, she doesn't need to know about this.

"Eh. It was boring. But some of us went down to the ice cream shop today after school" I told her. Wasn't technically a lie. Well except for the boring part, but classes were boring so ya, wasn't technically a lie…

"Oh that's fun!" she said.

"Ya it was! Oh and Miley started going out with one of my new friends in math, Taylor Lautner. He's a senior and he's really cool. I might be helping him with math this year, too" I told her.

"Are you jealous? Do you like him?" she inquired.

"What? No! No no no no no! He's just a friend! I would never like him. He's more of a brother than a friend already" I told her. It was true. I liked Taylor, but I could never picture myself liking him that way. "Besides, him and Miley are so cute together! You can tell they really like each other. Just like Selena and Nick, just not so clueless" I joked with her. Even my mother knew they liked each other, that's how utterly lost they were.

"Oh, okay. Just checking." She finished her dinner and I offered to do the dishes, so she went into the living room and turned on the tv. When I was done, I told her I was going to go up to my room.

I played my guitar for a while, finding music to some of my favorite songs, and even writing out some lyrics to my own. When I finally looked at the clock, my mom knocked on the door. It was 10:00.

"Demi, I'm going to bed, you should soon, too. But no more guitar okay?" she told me opening the door.

"Okay mom. I kinda tired so I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night. Love ya."

"I love you, too. Goodnight."

I went to bed that night thinking about what happened that day and wondering if Skyler told Sterling or if Ferguson was able to stop him first. I fell asleep around 10:30.

_Did Skyler tell? Or did Ferguson talk some sense into him? What will happen now that all her friends know? And why do Kevin and Brandi keep disappearing to? Will Nick and Selena EVER get a clue? Find out next time on __My High School Life._

* * *

_Okay. So I know I haven't posted in literally a month but I have my reasons. I have a summer reading thing I have to do for my English Honors class and for the 4__th__ of July, we go up to Tahoe for a week, so I didn't have time to write then. And then every other weekend I have these acting modeling classes I'm in and its an all day thing. I've been really busy so I am SUPER SUPER DOOPER UBER COMPLETELY sorry! PLEASE don't hate me for this. I love you guys though for still reading this and reviewing and all the favorites and subscriptions._

_So ya I'm almost done with the reading projects. Kinda. So I should be able to post sooner. Definetly sooner than a month tho. Haha. Oh and when Demi put her ipod on shuffle, its what came up on my ipod cus its what was on shuffle ha. But Thunder was really a song I wanted to use because of what it meant. _

**In the words of Brittney Spears (**kinda. I'm editing some words.**):**

**Love me, hate me, say what you want about me. But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to review the story. J **_Ya? Sweet! REVIEW! _

_**P.S.: I own nothing but plot. There. that's my disclaimer for last four chapters. Haha.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Time to Face the Truth Part 1

CHAPTER 5: Time to Face The Truth: Part 1

_**Previously **__**On My High School Life**__: _

"_Long. Tiring. How was school?" she asked._

Amazing! My friends made me tell everyone who I liked, which by the way is that boy that you hate and say he has no future. And on top of that wonderful part, one of them, who is also friends with him, might have told him I like him. So ya, my day was absolutely fantastic! _I thought to myself, even my mind was dripping with sarcasm. Ya, she doesn't need to know about this._

"_Eh. It was boring. But some of us went down to the ice cream shop today after school" I told her. Wasn't technically a lie. Well except for the boring part, but classes were boring so ya, wasn't technically a lie…_

…

"_Besides, him and Miley are so cute together! You can tell they really like each other. Just like Selena and Nick, just not so clueless" I joked with her. Even my mother knew they liked each other, that's how utterly lost they were._

…

_I went to bed that night thinking about what happened that day and wondering if Skyler told Sterling or if Ferguson was able to stop him first. I fell asleep around 10:30._

_**Now on with the story. **_

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-!_ I quickly shut off my alarm and rubbed my eyes. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. I kept waking up and having dreams of everyone laughing at me and hating me because of Sterling. The worst one was when Sterling laughed and told me he hated me and would never even consider liking me as a friend ever again. He then said that no one could ever love, let alone like me. Yeah, that dream was definitely the worst one.

I got out of bed and it was 6:03. I picked out a black and grey striped pattern shirt, black skinny jeans, a red jacket, and my black hightops. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. After I dried my hair, I brushed my teeth, got dressed, and put on a little makeup. Hey, my secret could be out today, I should at least look good just in case. I then curled my hair a little.

When I was done with everything, I grabbed my bag and went downstairs into the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and ate it quickly. By the time I was done eating, it was 7:00, time to leave. I said bye to my mom as she walked into the kitchen.

I walked out the front door to see Selena starting to walk across the street. "Hey Selly!"

"Woah! Demi! You look _good_!" She exclaimed looking me over.

"Thanks. I decided to get a little dressed up today." We laughed and walked to school talking about none other than Nick Jonas. That girl has got it bad but won't do anything about it. It's not like my situation where he doesn't like her back, but they still don't acknowledge the fact that the other loves them too. They better get it soon.

We reached school to see most of our friends already there. Nick and Joe were there, along with Miley and Emily. Okay is it me, or have Kevin and Brandi been missing a lot lately. Hmm…I'll ask Selena later. Aly, A.J., Nico, Grady, Tiffany and Meaghan were there, too. We started talking about whatever was going on in school. Soon, Aaryn, Ella and Peggy were here and Allison and Taylor skated here. The only people to not show up were Ferguson and Skyler, and that worried me a lot. I decided to get my mind off of that though.

"Hey Selena, have you noticed that Kevin and Brandi have been disappearing a lot lately, at the same time?" I asked her.

"You noticed that too? Yeah, and they always show up together when they come back" She whispered to me. At least I know I wasn't the only one who thought something suspicious was going on. What have those two been doing?

"Hey did you ask the girls about the movie yet?" Selena asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh, no. I'll do that now" I told her. "Hey guys!" I yelled to get our groups attention. They all turned to look at me. "Well actually I just need to talk to the girls" I stated. The boys went back to talking about whatever and the girls walked over to Selena and me.

"What's up Dem? Oh and you look really pretty today by the way" Emily told me.

"Thanks Em. But I wanted to know about what movies you guys wanna watch at the party during the sleepover. Selena said Letters to Juliet, so you guys wanna watch that and something else?"

"Sherlock Holmes?"

"Alice in Wonderland?"

"Wall-E!" We all turned and looked at Peggy who had suggested it.

"What? It's a cute movie…" she defended herself. We all laughed together and they started listing off more names.

"Eclipse?"

"Ooh! Yeah!" They all screamed.

"Okay so Letters to Juliet and Eclipse?" I asked making sure that's what they wanted.

"And Wall-E."

"Peggy. We voted. We're not watching Wall-E" Tiffany told her.

"Fine, Eclipse" she said defeated. We all laughed at that then went back to talking with the guys. Miley came up to me then.

"Hey Demi. I'm gonna go hang out with Taylor Lautner. Maybe I can find out if Skyler told, too. I'll see you in first period" she told me. Gosh I really hope he didn't tell anyone. I thought we were friends, but apparently he thought more or less. He either didn't like me as a friend, or liked me more than one and was jealous so wanted to ruin my chances with Sterling.

Probably the first one. I don't know which I would prefer though. An awkward friendship or no friendship at all. Just then, the bell rang. We all went to class after saying goodbye and Miley caught up with Aly, A.J. and me when we got to the classroom. As soon as I had asked if she found anything out, the bell rang for class to start. The teacher started right away so we couldn't even talk.

After class, she had to ask our teacher something and my class was on the other side of campus, so I had to leave with no information or ease on my brain. English and Yearbook went by in a blur as all I could think about was Sterling. By the time 3rd period was over, Selena was walking with me to our meeting spot by the cafeteria at brunch. I started vigorously searching for Miley, but first I saw the man I love first. Sterling was looking at me when I caught sight of him. He smiled at me then looked away.

Oh. No. That NEVER happens. Skyler did tell, didn't he?

"Demi! There you are! So I found out that…"Miley started, startling me a little.

"Miley, save it, I already know he told." I sounded so defeated, but truth was I was.

"What? What do you mean? Skyler never told him. Ferguson caught up to him first and talked some sense into him. Skyler was just a little shocked and wasn't thinking straight. He's not gonna say anything" she told me with a giant smile on her face.

Wait. That means that, he was actually starring at me? And smiling…because he wanted too, not because he knew. The biggest smile ever appeared on my face. "Are you serious?" I looked around for him, but he was no where I could see.

"Completely." She smiled at me. AHHHHHH! Millions of questions ran through my mind. _Does he like me? Does he think I like him, too? Where is he? Was he actually staring at me earlier? Or was it just a coincidental glance at the same time as me? Oh my freaking gosh! _As if she could see the struggle in my mind mixed with relief and happiness, she said. "Demi? Breathe."

"Sorry. Uhm, I'm gonna go now, kay?"

"Alright. Catch you later" she said with a smile. I walked away heading towards where I saw Selena earlier. She was sitting with Nick, both flirting with each other. _Ah, young love _I thought to myself, laughing a little.

"Oh hey Demi" Nick said first. He was sitting facing my direction but Selena had to turn around to see me.

"Oh! Demi! Did he-"

"No, but can I talk to you in private for a sec?"

"Sure. I'll see you later Nick" she smiled and got up, falling me with a curios expression on her face. "So what happened? He didn't tell?"

"Nope! But this morning, I was looking around and I saw Sterling, like usual. But what was unusual was that he was already looking at me! When I looked at him, he kept looking then smiled and turned back around! I thought he knew at first, Sel, but Miley talked to Skyler and he didn't tell anyone! He was staring at me!" I told her excitedly. Her eyes were bulged and her mouth hung down.

"Oh my GOSH! That's awesome! Maybe he likes you back!" she said back equally as excited.

The bell rang for our next class, Algebra. Good thing Skyler didn't tell because Taylor would have found out, too, and that would have been so embarrassing.

I walked into class and took my normal seat and Taylor came in a few moments later. "Hey Demz, what's up?"

"Not much, what about you? Anything happening with you and Miles yet?"

He smiled at me and his eyes shone. "Ya, I finally asked her out. She said yes."

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" The rest of the period went by pretty fast; it was an easy lesson we learned that even Taylor got it so I didn't have to tutor him. He was happy because that meant he could go out on dates with Miley. When the bell rang for the end of class, and I walked to my locker and met Miley there. She was practically bursting with happiness.

"AHHH! HE ASKED ME OUT! OH MY GOSH!" I couldn't help but smile and laugh at her.

"I know! I'm so happy for you! But come on, we're gonna be late for class." We made our way and caught up with Nick and Meaghan.

"What's got you all happy?" Meaghan asked looking at Miley like she had 3 eyes and 4 noses.

"Oh, the normal. Excited about the song I'm playing in piano, good grade on a test last period, and TAYLOR ASKED ME OUT! AHHH!" She was smiling like crazy again, and the four of us started laughing at her again.

Piano went through fast, except the entire time I would keep zoning out halfway through my song and thinking about Sterling. After class we all made our way to the rest of our friends. "Hey guys" I said to them.

"Hey, Demi, can I talk to you for a second?" It was Skyler. Well this ought to be interesting.

"Sure." We walked away from our friends. "So, what did you wanna tell me?"

"It's about yesterday and the whole…Sterling…thing…" Thought so.

"Oh, ok. What is it?

"The reason I got so mad was because, well…" He trailed off again.

"Yeah?" I asked. Let's see if I was right before. Jealousy or not?

_What will happen next? Is Skyler jealous? Does Sterling like her? Was he even staring? And WHERE in the world have Kevin and Brandi been going?_

**

* * *

**

Okay so words cannot express HOW SORRY I am! But I have a legit reason! I've been grounded the last couple months. No phone, ipod, COMPUTER, couldn't go anywhere, couldn't do anything, and couldn't be with anyone. I'm not lying. And my mom finally gave me my computer back today and when I finished over half of my essay due Monday, I started on this. So I am really sorry! Please please please don't hate me! Or if you do, hate me, not the story!

**I will try to update REALLY soon because I feel so bad. After church, I have to finish my essay then I will start the next chapter. So look out for it! **

**If you have any questions about anything, comment, suggestions, ideas, or think you know anything that's gonna happen: REVIEW!**

**So in the (somewhat) words of Fergie (London Bridge):**

**How come every time I write now, my fans are never bringing me down 'cus they like to review my story. You want to review my story! ****J Please? Thanks!**

**Check out my video on youtube. Just type in My High school life a stemi story**


End file.
